Twenty
by Ksiezniczka
Summary: 20 letters. 20 pairings. 20 sentences each. Vote inside. Possibility of slash in later chapters.
1. Hot RodXArcee H

**Okay, so here's the dealio - You know those "50 sentences fics" you see around? Well, I decided to do something similar - each chapter being a different pairing and a different letter of the alphabet. 20 letters (Not the hard ones like X or Q or Z, though), 20 words, 20 sentences, 20 pairings. Which pairings? Well, actually...**

**...it's up to you guys. Send in ideas for a pairing and a letter, and assuming it isn't a pairing I hate, I'll do it. I'm very open to slash, as well as crack!pairings (I wrote a Wreck-GarXMaggie Madsen fic, for crying out loud!), but I don't like MegatronXOptimus, or OptimusXBumblebee. Sorry to those who do... ALSO, this is to be G1 only, unless you have a movieverse or Animated (I haven't seen anything else) pairing you'd like me to try out... Also also, no OCs. Sorry, but no. Just no.**

**First chapter I get to choose, though. And it's Hot RodXArcee, cos no one does them. I like them together, though. The letter I'm doing is H.**

**Don't own TF.**

**--**

**Hold**

He was fascinated by the metallic flavour of her kisses, and she reveled in his embrace when they interfaced, but secretly, they preferred just to be held.

**Honour  
**Most thought of Hot Rod as a disrespectful little punk, but Arcee could see he had more honour than a majority of the others.

**Harmony  
**Imagine his delight when he learned she liked to sing "Jem and the Holograms" while in the washracks - and imagine her shock when he joined her.

**Hand  
**Hot Rod marvelled in how delecate her hands appeared next to his, and yet she could handle a gun better than any mech.

**Hope  
**"This wouldn't happen if you thought ahead every once in awhile!" she shouted when he ended up in med bay yet again, because she refused to admit she was so desperate for him to turn out okay.

**Hurt  
**Hot Rod liked to rush headfirst into battle, not considering how his actions would turn out, leaving her in pain as she considered for him.

**Hair  
**When Arcee patted Daniel's head affectionately, Hot Rod couldn't help but halfway wish that Cybertronians had hair.

**Heaven  
**When they had first met, Hot Rod had asked if it had hurt when she'd fallen from heaven.

**Hell  
**When Hot Rod had tried that cheesy pick up line on her that first time, she'd smiled sweetly, slapped him, and answered with a smile, "Hell no."

**Hourglass  
**Her figure was much like an hourglass, but metal is much more aesthetically pleasing than sand.

**Happiness  
**The only time Arcee truly felt happy is when she was close to Hot Rod.

**Help  
**He once offered to help her with battle training, and she kicked his aft.

**Hot  
**When Arcee overenergized, she had to lean on him, and during those times his flames really were hot as fire.

**Home  
**Arcee asked him if he ever missed home, and his answer was, "No; my home is wherever you are."

**Hero  
**Human girls in movies often called men their heroes, but with them, Arcee was his hero more often.

**Hoarse**  
Secretly, she was self-conscious about the raspy quality of her voice, but Hod Rod liked to make her scream anyway.

**Hear**

He only ever said "I love you" when she was in recharge and couldn't hear, because he was that afraid of letting anyone get that close to him.

**Honesty  
**He was a no-good little punk, but Arcee could always count on him to be honest with her, at least.

**Horror  
**Everyone rejoiced when he became the new Prime, but Arcee could only look on, horrified, because this wasn't her Hot Rod.

**Heartbreak**

"We can't do this anymore - you aren't the mech I fell in love with," she said, walking away feeling like she'd just broken in two, not realising her words really had broken Rodimus.

-_fin_-

**I hoped you liked that. They're one of my favourite TF Het couplings, so yeah. Any other pairings you'd like me to write?**


	2. BlasterXJazz R

**Well. I certainly wasn't expecting such a response. I certainly got a lot of suggestions, and while I can't say I'll be doing them all, I'll try a lot of the ones I wouldn't have otherwise. (That's partially why I decided to do this – to try something new…)**

**This chapter contains slash. Since it was the first request I received (unless you count a review for my story "Wonderwall" asking for some SoundwaveXStarscream), this chapter is BlasterXJazz. I'm much more of a SoundwaveXJazz fan myself, but I have nothing against this pairing. On the contrary, if it's done right, I rather enjoy it. So… I'll do my best with these 20 sentences! This chapter's letter is R.**

**I don't own.**

--

**Remember  
**"D'you remember when we met?" Jazz asked, and with a chuckle, Blaster shook his head. 

**Radio  
**Jazz had been so afraid to reveal the fact that his internal radio was always on, but if anything it made the boom box love him more.

**Red  
**Most thought Jazz's favourite colour was blue or black, but it wasn't.

**Rock  
**If the two weren't up all night interfacing, they were up all night dancing.

**Race  
**Because of his wheels, Jazz always won when they raced, but Blaster would always smile, kiss him, and insist that, "I let you win."

**Rip  
**It nearly tore Blaster's spark in two whenever Jazz came back injured from a battle, no matter how minour the injury.

**Relationship  
**Nobody knew what to call the pair – friends, lovers, or something else – but there was no doubt there was love in their optics whenever they looked at each other.

**Rain  
**Blaster disliked the rain, but Jazz teased him by telling him he always looked sexiest when wet – before licking off the raindrops, of course.

**Rhythm  
**When their lips touched for the first time, their fuel pumps began pumping faster and faster like a frantic drumbeat in a tribal dance.

**Real  
**Blaster had always hoped he'd find someone who'd love him despite – or perhaps because of – his music, and he still sometimes had trouble believing something so wonderful could be real.

**Reinforce  
**Contrary to his easygoing demeanour, Jazz constantly needed proof that he was loved, something Blaster had no problem providing on a regular basis.

**Reach**  
Even though he wasn't the tallest of mechs, Jazz was the best at everything – _everything._

**Reckless  
**The saboteur didn't always think everything through, but if he did he wouldn't have been with Blaster in the first place.

**Ricochet  
**Sometimes when the two were deep in conversation, they would begin finishing each other's sentences, talking faster and using more and more slang until they were the only ones in the room who really knew what they were talking about.

**Rage  
**He hated to admit it, but Blaster secretly felt like hitting anyone who touched his Porsche.

**Rub  
**One night, when he was feeling mischievous, Jazz gently rubbed Blaster's buttons, and neither of them slept that night.

**Rude  
**"Y'know," Jazz said one day, teasing, "it's extremely rude ta come up an' kiss me right when I get offa duty befo' I even get a chance ta speak."

**Rescue  
**Blaster would do anything to get Jazz back if the Decepticons ever captured the saboteur, but of course, they never did.

**Radiant  
**Jazz smirked a lot, but Blaster thought he looked best when the tape deck could make him laugh uncontrollably.

**Rhapsody  
**If this was just fantasy, than Jazz and Blaster didn't want to know real life.

-_fin_-

**There you go! I hope you enjoyed! I see these two as being very sweet towards each other, and I tried to capture that. Of course, I don't have much to go off of, since when I date someone, I'm kind of a bitch…**

…**did anyone catch the Queen reference in the last line?**


	3. ProwlXJazz L

**Before I do anything, I have to apologise to those who are reading "Through Glass" or "Queen of Junk" that have wandered over to this story. I'm sorry I'm not updating. I need to thicken out "Through Glass" a bit (a.k.a., another Academy chapter) so that Jazz meeting Starscream in the past coincides with chapter 5 of "Wonderwall". And as for "Queen of Junk"… I'm trying, I really am, but… Wreck-Gar, while fun, is a major challenge to write. I will have updates up on both of those hopefully by the end of the month, though!**

**Now onto this story. It seems I'm getting a lot more slash requests than otherwise, so this chapter'll be slash as well. ProwlXJazz, letter L, and because so many are asking for it, though it's not my cup of tea, I think next'll be RatchetXWheeljack with F. We'll see.**

**I'm still taking requests, though. I may have already gotten 20 requests, but naturally there are some I either can't bring myself to do, or I just don't know enough about them. (All I know about movieverse Blackout, for example, is that he's a helecopter… I think… isn't he?)**

**I don't own "Transformers"**

--

**Love  
**Prowl didn't understand why Jazz needed to be told "I love you" so often – everyone in the Ark could see Prowl's love for Jazz with or without such trivial words.

**Lust  
**It was extremely difficult to give out appropriate punishment to pranksters when the saboteur stood nearby, casually fingering Prowl's plating beneath the desk.

**Lock  
**Jazz claimed it was an accident that he forgot to lock the door, but Prowl teased that the Porsche was really an exhibitionist.

**Linger  
**What was meant to be a short goodbye kiss turned into so much more because sometimes Prowl just wouldn't let go.

**Look  
**When the Datsun complained that he couldn't tell what was going on under the visor, Jazz's nonchalant reply was, "Ya don't need ta, babe – I'm always lookin' atcha with optics full o' love, an' you know it!"

**Laughter  
**Anything and everything could make Jazz laugh, but only Jazz could make Prowl laugh.

**Life  
**The minute the two met they knew instantly that they'd be spending the rest of their lives with each other.

**Light  
**Prowl was a realist through and through, but his lover could make him see the light in any situation.

**Labyrinth**  
The first time Jazz let Prowl into his spark, the Datsun came up panting from the effort of trying to navigate his way through the tangled labyrinth of desire.

**Luck  
**When he saw the way new recruits eyed his lover, Prowl knew he was the luckiest mech alive.

**Loud  
**When someone made a casual remark about how they'd never be able to make Prowl scream, Jazz smirked evilly and said, "Oh, it isn't tha' hard…"

**Liar**  
"I love you more than any mech has ever loved anyone…" and the reply, with a good-natured grin, "…Liar!"

**Legs  
**"Has anyone ever toldja ya got the nicest legs?" Jazz asked, running fingers over the body part in question.

**Logic  
**It made Prowl's CPU ache whenever he wondered what attracted him to Jazz in the first place.

**Like  
**"I like what you're doing," Prowl said one night, and then, in a rare occurrence, added on, "and seeing as I outrank you, I order you to do it again."

**Long  
**If you saw the way the pair behaved with each other, there was no doubt that they'd be together for a long time.

**Lightweight  
**It didn't take much high-grade to get his partner wasted, but Prowl was always there in the morning to hold the heaving saboteur's head over the bucket.

**Lots  
**"Love ya lots," Jazz would say, and it frustrated Prowl to no end because he had no idea what the exact amount of the term "lots" was.

**Limp  
**When he saw Prowl's limp, grey corpse being dragged from what was left of the Autobot ship, Jazz's world shattered and he let out an unearthly wail.

**Lament  
**After the Datsun's death, the Porshe rarely spoke or socialised anymore, instead choosing to slowly wither away because a life without Prowl just wasn't worth the effort.

-_fin_-

**Another sad ending. Shit. I do prefer happy endings. Still, like it or not, TF:TM 1986 DID HAPPEN. I'm not just gonna dance around the subject and pretend it didn't. And you know what else? I like the old movie. I hate how casual all the deaths were. (Ironhide's especially irked me.) But it had its good parts! Judd Nelson as Hot Rod, who was just a cool character. And of course I loves me some Junkions… Oh, and of course TF:TM introduced ARCEE. And I absolutely adore her.**

**Still, I wish half those deaths hadn't happened. I don't mind Huffer dying, of course, or even Megatron. (Admit it – psycho Galvatron in season 3 was hilariouas.) But… Prowl? Ratchet? Wheeljack? OPTIMUS PRIME? And even Ironhide, who was a seasoned warrior! Gr…**

**I bet you're wondering how I think up the words I use in each chapter. The answer is I don't. A few months ago in my AP English Comp & Lit class, I got bored and decided to see if I could think of 50 (it was originally 50, but I couldn't get 50 words for any letter but S) words for every letter of the alphabet. My friends thought of most of them, and then our teacher got in on the fun… and it all catapulted from there…**

…**I'm still taking suggestions, though I plan to use most of what I already got.**


	4. RatchetXWheeljack F

**Question: Would you, my lovely readers, be interested in seeing some PowerglideXAstoria (letter P) or TF:Ani ProwlXBee (letter C)? I'm interested in trying both out, but I don't want to if it makes a majority of you guys and gals and in-betweens uncomfortable.**

**Of course, I have no qualms with making myself squirm a little, since I'm such a whore for reviews. I never never NEVER would have tried out the RatchetXWheeljack pairing on my own. I'm not too fond of it, (much more for the RatchXTwins lurve… which one of these chapters'll have eventually!) but hopefully I made it good.**

"**Transformers" © HasTak**

oOo

**Feel  
**Even during a mere check-up, Wheeljack sometimes felt as if he'd overload right then and there from the sensation he got by being near Ratchet.

**Fan  
**Being the CMO, Ratchet had seen the inner workings of all the Autobots, but it gave the engineer comfort to know the medic liked his best.

**Finger  
**Of course, having minour medical training himself, Wheeljack knew how to move his fingers _just so_ to make the CMO go wild above him.

**Forget  
**When asked if he remembered the day they met, Ratchet replied, "No – that whole joor is a blurr in my mind, because all I could hear or see was you."

**Fake  
**When brought into a casual conversation on how to fake an overload, Wheeljack insisted that he didn't know how to, boasting, "I'd never need to fake it – I bagged the most skilled lover in the galaxy."

**Fall  
**Being a bit of a klutz, it never took long before Wheeljack fell – and this included falling in love.

**Friends  
**They'd been friends as long as anyone could remember, but it was only after they awoke on Earth that they admitted their mutual feelings and became so much _more._

**Flight  
**Neither had an aerial alt-mode, but when they kissed they still felt as if they were flying.

**Fever  
**Ratchet was confident about his skills as a medic, but that didn't stop him from panicking when Wheeljack caught a virus that caused his systems to overheat.

**Faith  
**Looking into one another's optics, they knew they'd never leave each other.

**Fun  
**It was a common misconception that the Autobot's CMO was no fun, but that didn't bother Wheeljack – he knew otherwise.

**Future  
**They lived too much in the moment to really worry about how the war would effect their future together, or if they'd even have one at all.

**Forgive  
**No matter how many times Wheeljack's inventions failed, Ratchet always found it in his spark to forgive him.

**Function  
**As a medic, he knew otherwise, but the knowledge didn't stop Ratchet from feeling as if he'd die if Wheeljack ever left him.

**Fix  
**No matter how minour the injury, even if others were perfectly qualified to do so, Wheeljack didn't like having anyone but Ratchet working on his body.

**Fortunate  
**Everyone knew how good it was for someone as high-strung as Ratchet to have such an easygoing mech like Wheeljack around to keep him from going berserk.

**Face  
**Ratchet was the only Autobot who knew what Wheeljack looked like under the mask, and the marred visage underneath didn't bother him one bit.

**Fire  
**Even though they'd been separated, Wheeljack somehow knew that his partner had gotten shot through the chest, and he staggered to the ground, allowing a Decepticon perfect aim to end his life as well.

**Forever  
**They met up in the afterlife and knew, without words, that death wouldn't stop them from spending eternity together.

**Fate  
**Being scientific by nature, they both denied the existence of fate, and yet here they were in the afterlife together – what else could one call it?

-_fin_-

**I turned the sadness in the movie to happiness. Or at least I tried to. Didja like?**


	5. ProwlXBumblebee C

**Mmm. I was gonna wait a little longer before doing this one, but after the end of the last episode (Prowl sounded so WORRIED when he saw Screamer attacking Bee!), I just couldn't hold out anymore. I love TF:Ani (Except Bulkhead - he annoys me to no end), and I LOVE ProwlXBee. That said, neither are much like their G1 counterparts, are they? I'll forgive ninja-Prowl cos the name fits him as much as it fits Datsun Prowl. But I think they should change TF:Ani Bee's name to Hot Shot; I mean honestly. Anyone else agree? Anyone?**

**This is my first non-G1 chapter (out of I think 3)! I think I have all 20 pairings, although there are a couple that I'm REALLY reluctant to do, so if you have a request that hasn't been said yet, I'm open to suggestion. There needs to be moar TF:Ani ProwlXBee love. I mean it's almost canon, am I right? AND, I like Sari. A lot. I think she's my favourite human in all the "Transformers" incarnations out there, after Maggie in the 07 movie. I GUESS Sam is okay, too. And Carly from G1, though Spike's kinda a dork.**

**Jem fans, bet you can't find the "Jem" reference in this chapter!**

**"Transformers" (c) Hasbro**

oOo

**Cold  
**Even though it wasn't abnormal, Prowl was still slightly surprised to find the metal on the young bot's head to be quite warm; not at all what he'd expected.

**Click  
**The minute Prowl had joined their Twister game, something inside Bumblebee just clicked, and he knew he had to have the motorcyclist.

**Clash  
**The two were almost polar opposites, so it wasn't uncommon for them to clash every now and then.

**Clean  
**"Ewwww," Bumblebee groaned when Prowl came back to the base after being out meditating in the rain, "Don't touch me; you're all muddy," and then, with a smirk, "Shall I clean you off?"

**Child  
**Because of the yellow's brash demeanor, Prowl often forgot ho young he really was.

**Cry  
**The motorcycle was the only earthbound Autobot to ever see Bumblebee cry, and it had only happened once, when he himself was in medbay, nearly offlined.

**Catch  
**"You're lucky that ya got a great catch like me," Bumblebee said jokingly one day, and Prowl silently cursed cos he knew the other was right.

**Conscience  
**Prowl always felt bad about berating his younger partner - until Bumblebee went and did something stupid _again_.

**Care  
**"You don't care about me!" Bumblebee accused, and the motorcycle sighed and captured the other's lips in a kiss to prove otherwise.

**Curious  
**Because of his Circuit-Su training, a lot of Prowl's movements were almost feline in nature, which made interfacing a curious experience.

**Crash  
**"If you don't start being more careful when you drive, you and Sari could get seriously hurt," Prowl scolded, because he didn't want Bumblebee to know how much his reckless driving worried the motorcycle.

**Courage  
**Neither of them told the other Autobots of their relationship, because, even though he refused to admit it, Bumblebee was so nervous about being rejected.

**Change  
**The two fought a lot because of their major differences, but neither would change the other for the world.

**Chance  
**Even though he openly _despised_ the younger bot's immaturity, Prowl was (secretly) glad that he'd ignored what his CPU had told him for once and given Bumblebee a chance.

**Careful  
**"Hey, Prowl," Sari approached the motorcycle one day, "be careful with my best friend, okay?"

**Cruel**  
Sometimes, Bumblebee thought, his lover could be so cruel - but the make-up sex always made up for that.

**Chemistry  
**Back on Cybertron, neither ever would have picked the other, but their chemistry was undeniable.

**Clouds  
**Prowl tried taking Bumblebee out to watch the clouds with him, but the younger had quickly grown bored and fallen asleep on the motorcycle's chassis.

**Calm  
**One was a dreadful hothead who never thought things through, and one was always calm and collected, and the two provided each other with an utter sense of balance.

**Confident  
**He disapproved of his partner's arrogance, but at times Prowl was glad for it, because it's hard to doubt oneself when the self-proclaimed "best bot in the galaxy" chooses you for a partner.

-_fin_-

**On the curious one, you thought I wa going to make a "curiosity killed the cat" joke, didn't ya? Naw, Prowl doesn't die in THIS continuity... I hope... ALSO, I probably should have switched "confident" with "care". Would've worked better. But I don't care enough to go back and change it. That said, don't be expecting any TF:Ani stuff from me anytime soon. They're harder for me to capture than G1. Movieverse too. Maybe I should stick with G1, though I'd like to give more Animated stuff. (ProwlXBee, of course.)**

**ANYWAY, I hope you enjoyed that, but next chapter we should be back with the G1 universe.**


	6. SoundwaveXStarscream B

**This chapter was originally something different (not telling who, except to say that a couple of you two would have been pleased), until I looked back and realised this was basically turning into "Autobot love fest". The Decepticons need some love too, wouldn't you agree? And this was a request I got back in chapter 4 of my ever-popular "Wonderwall"... so, you know, I figured this'd be a good place to do it.**

**The pairing du jour is SoundwaveXStarscream. Not commonly done, but in the rare instances I have seen it, it is HAWT. Like, omigod, you have no idea! (I myself have been a fan since I first saw "Auto-Bop".)**

**Also, we're back in Geewun verse this chapter. Actually, you should just assume all chapters are G1-verse unless I say otherwise. (Otherwise would also either be TF:Ani or 07 movieverse. I don't like Cybertron or Beast Wars/Machines, and I've seen maybe six minutes altogether of Armada, though Ashley keeps telling me I have to watch it.)**

**"Transformers" (c) Hasbro**

oOo

**Broken  
**It wasn't abnormal for Soundwave to see those with _bodies_ broken under Megatron, but the severe state of Starscream's broken _mind _was like an addictive maze.

**Blue  
**Starscream was very vocal about how much he hated the way his hands looked against Soundwave's darker body, but the tape deck didn't have to be vocal to make it known that he didn't much give a slag about what the seeker hated.

**Black  
**Neither ever got a chance to say "I love you" and neither expected it, because to rise so far in Decepticon ranks, one's spark had to be a dark pit that rejected such a silly notion of "love".

**Bizarre  
**It was nothing short of strange to the cassetticons that their guardian had taken such interest in the second-in-command, who nobody particularly liked, and it was even stranger that Megatron hadn't found out, but the cassettes always trusted Soundwave's judgement.

**Boring  
**Starscream always taunted Soundwave, calling the other a "dreadful bore" in an effort to make the other attempt to prove otherwise in the privacy of his quarters.

**Beat  
**After harsh "punishments" were dealt, Starscream saught solace in the arms of his lover, expecting affection like any spoiled sparkling - and Soundwave's one weakness, if he had to name one, was that he was prone to spoiling sparklings.

**Betray  
**"Why don't you ever do anything!?" Starscream vented his anger, pounding his fists down on the tape deck, but not concentrating enough to do any real damage, "How can you just stand idly by and say nothing when Megatron do- when _I_ rule the Decepticons, you'll be sorry!"

**Blind  
**In one particularly horrid incident, Starscream had returned from battle with severely damaged optics, and the replacements took a couple joors to arrive - and even after they did, the seeker rather enjoyed offlining his optics when the tape deck took advantage of him, because sometimes it was just so exciting.

**Better  
**"Why an uncharismatic bore like him?" Thundercracker questioned his commander's motives, and Starscream hastily replied, not knowing his wingmate was merely questioning the human club he and Soundwave were running, "Because he's better at it than you are."

**Beauty  
**The seeker took great pride in his appearance, but admitted in private that his grating voice had nothing of the melody that his accursed mate's did.

**Beast  
**It was no secret that Starscream had trouble controlling his emotions, and Soundwave secretly liked that he was the only one who could successfully "unleash the beast" _and _use it to his own advantage.

**Balance  
**Soundwave only spoke when completely necessary, preferring to take information telepathically, and with Starscream, he didn't even have to, as the other, practically his opposite, always broadcast his thoughts to the world.

**Bullet  
**It was no secret that Hook hated Starscream, and so the Constructicon often neglected to treat the 2IC after battle, unwittingly leaving it to Soundwave to fish out Autobot bullets, and sometimes find an unexpected sensitive spot in the process.

**Brave  
**The seeker was a coward, but he made up for that fact with persistence - like how persistent he could be when he selfishly wanted something that the communications officer wasn't really in the mood to give.

**Bulk  
**Agility and grace were two words that were rarely ever used in association with the boxy Soundwave, but the tape deck - as long as they were grounded and Starscream didn't cheat - could almost always out-maneuver his mate.

**Bandage**  
Once - only once - had Soundwave showed any favourable emotion toward the seeker other than common lust, and that was when he had patched up the seeker's broken wing, treating the damaged appendage with utmost care to make sure it would once again function, and Starscream biting his lip to keep from moaning out how much he enjoyed it.

**Backfire  
**Soundwave's telepathic skills weren't always in his favour - on more than one occasion he had attempted to spy on his mate, only to be confronted with the other purposely thinking lustful thoughts, distracting the communications officer from doing his job.

**Bare  
**Starscream and Megatron had more in common than they realised - like the fact that they were the only two Decepticons (other than, of course, the cassettes) to see the haunting face beneath the tape deck's mask.

**Believe  
**As he stared down the new Megatron's cannon, Starscream, in a heightened state of fear, clung desperately to the small shard of hope that maybe for once Soundwave wouldn't just stand idly by...

**Bitter  
**After the death of his mate, Soundwave tried to work his way into Galvatron's good graces, though Cyclonus absolutely hated it, and it was then that he descovered the vengeful thing that shouldn't have existed: "Starscream... Probability of this in the negatives..." and the ghostly seeker's bitter reply, "Damn you and your probability! I told you you'd be sorry..."

-_fin_-

**I... am epic failure... the dynamic I see between these two is hard to capture in one sentence. But at least I TRIED. Even if I kinda sorta cheated on that last one. I really hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.**

**Next chapter is back with the Autobots, and is dedicated to one of my favourite readers. You'll see...**


	7. TwinsXBluestreak U

**This chapter is (maybe a tad unfairly, but that's how I roll) dedicated to one of my more faithful readers. Dragowolf, I know you're a Bluestreak fan, so this is for you! I like him a lot too, actually, but I have so much trouble writing him for some reason. Maybe cos I act a lot like him. I dunno, you'd think that'd make it easier, but it doesn't. Anyway, I didn't think I could pull off him with Wheeljack, but I was gonna do a TwinsXBluestreak fic anyway, and I figured this was a good place to, you know, warm up.**

**I hope EVERYONE enjoys this chapter. Please? It'll make me sad if you don't...**

**"Transformers" (c) Hasbro**

oOo

**Untouchable**

The twins were like demi-gods when in a berth, and every Autobot wanted to experience it, but never attempted to get too close, because they were untouchables - that didn't stop Bluestreak, though.

**Unbelievable  
**When Sunstreaker thought his brother was asleep, he affectionately rubbed the doorwings of the Datsun who was recharging in his lap - and Sideswipe, who was only pretending to be asleep, had to do a double take.

**Ugly  
**"I don't even know why I put up with you," Sunstreaker murmured huskily between kisses and soft protests from the other, "I mean, you're so _ugly_ compared to me!"

**Unlucky  
**Maybe it wasn't the smartest thing to be in Sideswipe's arms when one of the red twin's angry victims came seeking revenge, but Bluestreak didn't really mind that much, as he considered himself lucky just to be wanted.

**Universe  
**Ever since the twins had taken him in after the... incident... they had become his universe.

**United  
**A gunner's job is dangerous, but it's a bit more comfortable when one has two warriors constantly watching one's back

**Up  
**"I can't..." Bluestreak whispered, scared that the twins wouldn't love him anymore, but the disaster duo only asked, "Why not, if the only way you can go with us is up?"

**Understand  
**Sideswipe was one of the few who didn't mind Bluestreak's ramblings - in fact, the background noise was rather comforting at times.

**Ukelele  
**"What the slag is that freaky thing?" Sunstreaker asked, optics not quite believing the sight of his twin brother plucking a tiny human instrument and attempting to get their timid lover to dance.

**Unfaithful  
**Bluestreak had no reason to believe the constant rumours about the twins' many affairs, but that didn't stop him from feeling awful, as if it were somehow _his_ fault.

**Undo  
**"Bluestreak," Sideswipe muttered to the silent Datsun, not liking that the other wouldn't talk to him, "Blue, please, talk to me - whatever I did, I'm sorry, okay?" and because the red twin sounded so miserable, Bluestreak had no choice but to crawl into his arms.

**Urge  
**"Are you sure it won't hurt?" Bluestreak gaped in shock at what Sunstreaker was asking him to do, but the golden Lamborghini kept guiding his hands til he was brought into overload.

**Umbrella  
**"You can stand under my umbrella, ella, ella..." "Shut the frag up with that stupid song, Sideswipe!" "...Well, fine, there's no Sunshine under umbrellas anyway - Hey, Blue, come sing with me!"

**Usual  
**"How do you put up with his rambling?" a minibot - Sunstreaker could never bother to remember any of their names - scoffed when he heard of the relationship, and, growling, the golden twin lifted the stupid minibot by its feet and snarled, "His 'rambling' is a lot more tolerable than your punk-ass behaviour."

**Unfair  
**Playing with the handcuffs had been fun, but Bluestreak couldn't understand why afterwards, the twins had just left him cuffed up, until he got a glimpse of the calender, which read 1 April, and cried out, "Oh, come _on,_ guys, you know that isn't fair!"

**Ultimate**  
Sunstreaker mused one night when he couldn't fall into recharge that Bluestreak's mouth was practically _never_ closed - either the Datsun was talking, or kissing one of them, and even in recharge, he slept with his mouth open... which, though Sunstreaker would never admit thinking so, was actually kind of cute...

**Upside-Down**

A relationship with the twins was far from normal, but then, he didn't want normal, because it would remind him too much about all he'd lost.

**Useful  
**That's not to say that their relationship was without flaws - the Datsun hated when he had to cover for the twins after yet another of their shenanigans.

**Under  
**It was never pleasant when Bluestreak started to remember, but when he came up from the darkness, sputtering and sobbing, the twins were always there to kiss the tears away.

**Unforgetable  
**One was terribly naive, and two were cunning and experienced in all matters, and for all their faults, the times the trio had together were, for lack of a better word, unforgettable.

-_fin_-

**The way **_**I**_** see this relationship is the twins, while teasing Blue, would also be extremely protective.**

**Don't ask what was up with the "Ultimate" one. So it has nothing to do with the word "Ultimate". That's what came into my head, and I ran with it. You can deal with it, right? Jeez, I hope so.**

**Please don't make me whore for reviews.**


	8. StarscreamXBumblebee S

**Okay… another cheat request… and by cheat, I mean it wasn't a REAL request. It just came up in a convo that the world needs moar StarXBee love. And I just uploaded the end of my own StarXBee story, and I believe the most popular SSXBB out there, "Wonderwall", so this is kind of in celebration of that.**

**Enjoy, and we'll be back to our regular schedule next chapter.**

"**Transformers" © HasTak**

oOo

**Sweet  
**It was a word oft associated with Bumblebee, but never with the Decepticon 2IC, who sneered, knowing that he and Bumblebee were the only two who ever needed to know of such sweetness.

**Spike  
**Starscream had a strong disgust for _all_ humans, but he especially hated one, and Bumblebee finally figured out why: "Wait a minute… you're _jealous_ of _Spike_!?"

**Sex  
**Starscream had been Bumblebee's first, but of course, Bumblebee hadn't been Starscream's first, and the seeker wanted to make sure that the Autobrat got the heavenly interface that he himself had been denied.

**Somebody  
**Both liked being with one another, because they made each other feel wanted, useful, like they _were_ somebody.

**Sore  
**Starscream's wings were notoriously sensitive, and Megatron knew this, taking full advantage of the fact when "punishments" were dealt – and, later on, the VeeDub did all in his power to kiss the sore spots better.

**Scream  
**Bumblebee was the only Autobot to know the full meaning behind the name "Screamer".

**Sky  
**"Starscream, what're you doi– " "Shut up – I'm going to show you why I like to fly so much."

**Strength  
**The Decepticon hated to admit it, but that minibot had a lot of balls to remain with a lecherous creep like him.

**Spiral  
**When Starscream kissed him, it always made Bumblebee's head spin, because he couldn't fathom how he, a plain little spy, had captured the spark of a _seeker_.

**Silence  
**The jet liked to hear himself talk, but even when he wasn't talking to his lover, he made sure his mouth was occupied.

**Safe  
**It was impractical, embarrassing, and awkward due to their size differences, but sometimes Starscream just wanted to be held, because it felt safe.

**Sad**  
On more than one occasion, the seeker's inability to keep his thoughts to himself severely hurt Bumblebee, and sometimes the minibot cried himself to sleep because he couldn't talk to _anyone _about it.

**Sorry  
**"Starscream," Bumblebee gasped – were his audios deceiving him? "Did you just… apologise to me?" "Don't get used to it, Auto_brat_ – just get your aft over here so we can kiss and make up already."

**Smile  
**Most Decepticons had forgotten how to smile, which is a part of the reason why a the happy little yellow Autobot was so refreshing.

**Stupid  
**"Starscream… do you love me?" "Don't be stupid – I shouldn't have to prove my feelings with such trivial human words!"

**Sacrifice  
**Bumblebee knew that he was sometimes too nice for his own good, but if it meant he could have Starscream, then it was a sacrifice he was willing to make.

**Secret  
**It was painful to keep his relationship with Starscream a secret from the other Autobots, especially when Powerglide wanted to set him up with Moonracer, but the seeker's kisses made it more than worth it.

**Shock  
**Bumblebee hadn't been expecting it, especially since Starscream normally despised Earth customs, but the seeker's special brew of high-grade on Valentine's Day was certainly a welcome surprise.

**Sincere  
**"I think," Starscream mused one day, with a tone of amazement barely evident in his voice, "that you're the only mech who I've ever been almost completely honest with."

**Soar  
**There were two things about this Primus-forsaken mudball that Starscream liked – the sky and Bumblebee – because both made his spark feel as if it were soaring.

-_fin_-

**I've had practise with these two, yes I have… ANYWAY, I really really REALLY hope you guys enjoyed that. Really. It'd be nice to get feedback on it…**


	9. SunstreakerXTracks G

**You know, I'd never given this pairing consideration at all until someone made a comment on it in a review to one of my other stories. (A request is a request, no matter how I get it.) I thought about it for a few minutes and then I had to change my pants. Seriously. SunstreakerXTracks. HAWT!**

**If you haven't read any of my other stuff that involves Tracks, then you don't know yet, so I'll tell you. It's my own personal belief that Tracks is a Pontiac Firebird. As long as he sports the famous Firebird logo, I refuse to believe he's a Corvette. I love 'Vettes, but Tracks will never be one to me. End of discussion. I don't care what his toy box thing says, either. I'm like that mule in the episode of "Family Guy" who refuses to believe Kevin Bacon was the star of "Footloose". Except I'm right.**

**"Transformers" (c) Hasbro**

oOo

**Glitter  
**Sunstreaker's anger after Sideswipe's latest trick quickly turned to other, equally heated feelings as his lover carefully removed each tiny speck of glitter with his dental plates.

**Golden  
**From an artistic point of view, Sunstreaker could really appreciate how the flames of the Firebird logo looked against Tracks' midnight blue paint... which went so nicely with his own golden sheen...

**Girly  
**Easily the two vainest in the Ark, they often got into heated debates over who was more gorgeous, which often lead to them taking out their frustrations roughly on each other behind whichever door was closest, which often lead to Spike making a joking comment about how "girls will be girls."

**Give  
**It wasn't in either of their nature to be a giving mech, and yet nearly every night they were giving each other all they could, in the only way they knew how.

**Guard  
**"Sideswipe," the golden twin consulted his brother, "Guard my French wax - if Tracks manages to offline me, I just know he's gonna come snatch it from me!"

**Guise  
**At times, Sunstreaker was so tender that Tracks was almost sure his normal rough behaviour was a façade.

**Gun  
**"You know, Sunstreaker, I bet I could outshoot you in target practice... winner chains the loser down?"

**Greed  
**If Tracks was guilty of any of the seven deadly sins, it was, hands-down, vanity, but he could also be greedy - anyone who flirted so much and lead someone like Sunstreaker on wanted to have their energon cake and eat it too.

**Galaxy  
**"I'm the most attractive mech in the galaxy," Sunstreaker boasted, "so it's only natural that I bagged the second-most attractive."

**Grip  
**Sunstreaker liked to totally dominate, pinning Tracks to the nearest wall on fiercely devouring his mouth so that all the Firebird could do was cling on for dear life and hope that his knees didn't give out, for he'd never hear the end of that.

**Great  
**The Lamborghini was great at what he did, and as much as Tracks hated having his hands broken that one week, he appreciated having Sunstreaker there to touch him up, as nobody else would have been able to meet his standards.

**Guilt  
**Secretly, everytime the Pontiac disappeared to New York, Sunstreaker couldn't help but feel a little stab of guilt in his spark, as if it were his fault that Tracks liked to spend so much time away from the base.

**Grab  
**The golden Lamborghini found out shortly after they started seeing each other that Tracks got rather frisky with other Autobots when over-energised, and that quickly lead to the Firebird's discovery of Sunstreaker's jealous streak.

**Good  
**"So," Blaster asked his friend casually one day, "what's Sunny like in a berth?" "Don't you dare tell him I said this," Tracks smirked, "but he's fragging amazing."

**Gorge  
**"You know," Tracks glared, "I don't appreciate constantly being pinned down like this - let _me_ dominate every once in a while!" "Mmmm... no..."

**Grace**  
Whether in alt-mode, the bedroom, or in battle, Sunstreaker had a certain essence of beauty and grace whenever he moved, and it had frustrated Tracks for a long time until the day he threw caution to the wind and, in the middle of an argument with his rival, leaned forward and kissed the Lamborghini.

**Game  
**"Everything is a game to you, isn't it, Tracks?" "Of course... do that again!"

**Grieve  
**"You shouldn't blame yourself," Tracks whispered softly into his partner's audios as the two kneeled in front of Wheeljack's grave, wrapped his arms around the Lamborghini, and softly added, "You did everything you could... I wish you'd stop blaming yourself..."

**Growl  
**When they had first gotten back to Cybertron, a neutral femme had taken a liking to Tracks, until the day the Firebird found her nearly offline, a fuming Sunstreaker standing nearby, growling, "You are _mine_, prissy-bot... don't _ever_ think otherwise..."

**Good-looking  
**It was a surprise to the other Autobots when their relationship went public, but never much of a shock... after all, no one could deny they made an attractive pair.

-_fin_-

**For "Gun", since I just got "Juno", I was quite tempted to have Sunny reply "WOAH, dream big!" But I left it as is. Mm-hm. And I have to change my pants AGAIN. Cos I'm the type that vividly pictures everything I write... and these two make for very aesthetically pleasing mental images... mmmm...**

**And, for "grieve", why Wheeljack? Because I'm fairly sure Sunstreaker was stationed with him when he died... and probably never fully got over the loss. I get the feeling he's just a big softie inside... Sunny needs hugs.**

**Next chapter is PowerglideXAstoria, and after that, one of the more neglected Autobots gets some lovin'.**


	10. PowerglideXAstoria P

**I totally procrastinated this chapter... I dunno... life got in the way, you know? Still, it seems fitting that this pairing is the halfway mark. If only cos they're the first canon couple since chapter one. Yay? Funny enough, I'm not too big a fan of either character, but I am a fan of the pairing. Weird? Possibly. How much you wanna bet that this is what helped inspire "Kiss Players"? Tee hee...**

**I was listening to Cyndi Lauper when I wrote this chapter. "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" so fits Astoria. I'd make a fanvid if I had the "Girl Who Loved Powerglide" episode on my PC.**

**"Transformers" (c) Hasbro**

oOo

**Pure  
**Every "like", "totally", and "y'know" that fell from her lips was pure bliss to his audios.

**Priceless  
**Sure it had been embarassing at the time, but looking back on it, Powerglide couldn't help but laugh at how Spike's face had looked when Astoria kissed him that first time.

**Pattern  
**Most humans had an odd pattern of requiring gifts on three specific dates every "year", but being rich enough to buy whatever she wanted on her own, Astoria didn't need fancy gifts - she was just glad if he'd take her flying every now and then.

**Pretty  
**To him, she was perfect in every way, but as he wasn't human, he had no idea how to reply when she asked, "Powerglide, do you think I'm pretty?"

**Poison  
**Astoria was notoriously unlucky with machines, and yet she'd ended up falling in love with one - it was unusual, but it worked for her.

**Protect  
**He told her he'd always be there to protect her, but she soon proved that even if she was delicate, she didn't need protecting.

**Pride  
**She didn't care how it looked for business - she was proud of her boyfriends, her own personal hero.

**Prejudice  
**No matter how cruel the insults he got around the base for dating an organic were, her sweet kisses and kind words made it more than worth it.

**Patience  
**"How do you two make it work if you have so little in common?" the nicer Autobots asked, and he flippantly replied, "Hey, we've got more in common than you think!"

**Power  
**"Powerglide is a fitting name for you, since, y'know, you're so powerful and all." "Astoria is a fitting name for you too, since you're so pretentious all the time." "What!?" "Nothing, babe..."

**Perfect  
**An inner-species relationship was difficult, as they couldn't go out to eat, they couldn't race, and even something as simple as sex required the utmost caution - all in all, it was perfect.

**Praise  
**Eloquent speeches and sonnets weren't Powerglide's style - a simple "You're, like, the greatest, y'know?" would do.

**Pair  
**The Autobot didn't understand how the extravagancies of human marriage worked, but if she had ever asked to get married, he would have done it, because what Astoria wanted, Astoria got.

**Paranoid  
**She was sotiny and delicate, he was scared to death of getting intimate, because he'd die if he ever damaged her.

**Passion  
**Humans weren't very advanced in the head, and Astoria was one of the dumber ones, but she made up for it with passion.

**Psycho**  
"You must be psycho," he glared at her, and, giggling, she replied, "To stay with you? I must be!"

**Phobia  
**Powerglide had never given much thought to the severe difference of their lifespans, and he didn't really want to, because he hated the idea of life without her.

**Promiscuous  
**He'd never understand how he got so angry whenever a human boy got near her, or how horrid he felt when she dismissed it by saying, "It's not like I'd ever consider any of those dweebs, y'know, so don't be such a drag!"

**Princess  
**Royal terms were purely Earthen inventions, so it was fitting that an Earth-creature would become the queen of his world.

**Promise  
**"Hey, Powerglide?" "Yeah, what?" "Do you promise to love me until death do us part and all that?" "...I promise, babe, forever and ever."

-_fin_-

**And now this project is halfway over! Isn't it exciting?**


	11. JazzXPerceptor J

**Dude, you thought I procrastinated last chapter, but look how long it took to crank this one out! I hope this doesn't become a habit... But, seriously, I need to focus my energies on battling senioritis, so updates'll probably continue to be sparse throughout May. Sorry...**

**Onto babbling about this pairing. Cos people want Perceptor to be loved (I don't blame them - he's so effin' adorable!), and this is one of the few pairings I can stomach him in. Hey, it was either Jazz or Megatron, and I already HAVE a MegsXPerceptor fic up. Besides, the letter is J, and Jazz starts with J! Get it? I don't.**

**And I hope you appreciate that I had to go dig up a three-year-old Bio worksheet to remember what parts of the microscope were what.**

**"Transformers" (c) Hasbro**

oOo

**Jacuzzi  
**The Microscope hadn't expected Jazz to drive him to some Hot Springs, and was rather surprised to find he was expected to sit in them, but it was shockingly quite nice.

**Joke  
**Sometimes Jazz pretended not to understand Perceptor's speech patterns, but the red mech could be so sensitive, leaving the Porsche to assure him that he was "Jus' jokin'... Jus' cos I don't use big words don't mean I don't understand 'em... 'Sides, I like the way ya talk!"

**Joint  
**It took the saboteur all of seven breems to falsify the rumours that Perceptor wasn't sensitive where the eyepiece of his alt-mode met his shoulder.

**Jam  
**"Ya spend to much time workin' an' not enough wit' me," Jazz pouted as he asked his microscope to "dance wit' me, jus' this once," not realising that Perceptor would be done working for the day if Jazz hadn't been distracting him all day.

**Jail  
**The Porsche held up the stasis cuffs, and Perceptor groaned, "Please, Jazz, not again, you know very well that I'm not aroused by that kinky type of thing that you're so into at the moment..."

**Junk  
**After Perceptor stormed off angrily, Jazz angrily berated the mech who had called his mate's experiments "junk".

**Jaw  
**"It appears that the subject is extremely sensitive among the jawline... fascinating..." "Percy, you're doin' it again..." "Oh! Sorry..."

**Jealous  
**The saboteur was _extremely_ well-liked among the Autobots, and even though the microscope knew he was the one in Jazz's favour (against all odds, mind you), the way they all looked at Jazz still made him uneasy.

**Jet  
**When Jazz made a flippant comment about what it must like to be able to fly, Perceptor glared at the Porsche's wheels - after all, he couldn't even roll.

**Jazz  
**The English translation of his name fit him, Perceptor mused, because the term "jazz" was synonomous with complex style and improvisation, skills that Jazz used to his full advantage whenever he could.

**Jewels  
**The microscope never saw what lay beneath the visor, but imagined that the optics underneath must look like shimmering sapphires.

**Job  
**Perceptor hated when Jazz wasn't on a mission and distracted him in his lab, but he hated it even more when Jazz _was_ away and he had no way of knowing if perhaps the spy had already been caught and deactivated.

**Journal  
**Casually, the Porsche asked if he kept a journal, and when the microscope handed it over, he thanked Primus that Jazz wasn't a scientist and couldn't tell what the complex formulas were really saying.

**Judge  
**Most everyone knew they were together, but Perceptor didn't like being seen in public with Jazz because, unlike the black-and-white mech, he didn't have the confidence to flippantly wave off the dirty looks and foul language directed towards him.

**Joy  
**Jazz made up for how horrid some of his rejected suitors could be.

**Juggle**  
"I don't know how you can stand him, Jazz - nobody understands half the words coming out of his vocaliser." "Aw, Percy ain't hard to understand if ya actually shut yo' trap an' listen."

**Jukebox  
**"Perceptor," Wheeljack was alarmed at the exhausted appearance of his friend, "if Jazz's radio bothers you so much, then for Primus' sake, just ask him to turn it off - he won't mind!"

**Journey  
**"I don't mind your constant celebrations, Jazz, but when you consume too much high-grade and begin with the out-of-key karaoke, I'm pretending that I'm no longer acquainted with you."

**Japanophile  
**"Hey, Percy... would ya dress up like a geisha fo' me?" "Please never bring that incident up again... please..."

**Jump  
**Perceptor had thought they were drifting apart until he'd recieved a mix tape from Jazz, out of the blue, and throughout their relationship, one line in one song on that one tape stayed with him, because it fit Jazz and him all too perfectly: "I ain't the worst that you seen/Oh can't you see what I mean?/Might as well jump."

-_fin_-

**Most "J" words are rather silly. And, if you're wondering about the "complex formulas" in Percy's journal are, I imagine he's trying to calculate a logical reason for his feelings. **

**As for the last one, the song ain't romantic, but it's what I was listening to as I wrote this and it fit like a custom-made costume. Besides, Van Halen is awesome.**


	12. HoundXMirage I

**Sorry it took so long, but... I had to study for finals and such. I graduate high school on Monday. Yay! Freedom!**

**Guess what pairing I made you wait over a month for? A (horridly OOC cos I suck) HoundXMirage!! Yay! Letter is I. As in I hope you enjoy, because these two give me a hell and a half. I am not used to writing them!**

**"Transformers" (c) Hasbro**

oOo

**Idea  
**Before they had met, Mirage had never even considered the jeep, but looking back on it, it was a shame he hadn't had such a good idea sooner.

**Ice  
**The former noblemech had a somewhat snobbish and aloof reputation, but Hound refused to believe that any Autobot could be that ice cold - maybe he was lonely and just didn't know how to approach others.

**Idiot  
**Perhaps it was dumb of them to ignore the fact that their class differences might return at the end of the war, but neither really cared.

**Illness  
**Maybe it was because he spent so much time outdoors that he caught such a virus, Hound wasn't sure, but it was surprising to wake up three days later in Med Bay to see his worried mate slumped over in recharge nearby.

**Inside  
**Mirage preferred to stay inside and away from all the strange organic matter at any cost, but being out in the sun wasn't so bad if Hound was with him.

**Immortal  
**Spike and Carly had seemed surprised that they had stayed together so long, but by Cybertronian standards it hadn't been very long at all.

**Important  
**Before the war, Mirage had been used to feeling important, but now it seemed that the jeep was the only mech who thought of him that way.

**Icing  
**"It's called 'caking'," Hound explained as he licked the frosting off his irritated mate, "and high schoolers do it to each other all the time."

**Impossible  
**His makers had been wrong - it wasn't impossible for a commoner to understand; if anything, Hound understood him better than anyone.

**Insist  
**Maybe he hadn't been clear when asking, but Mirage really did want Hound to move in with him when they returned to Cybertron, not to stay here on this stupid mudball.

**Invisible  
**Hound actually liked when the Ferrari used his "special abilities" during interface.

**Idle  
**The jeep always made sure Mirage was active, because, by his words, he "wouldn't want Mirage to get spoiled."

**Idol  
**Hound didn't have much money or status, and he wasn't even very attractive, but slag it, Mirage respected him - and perhaps even loved him!

**Icky  
**It was extremely rainy, his invisibility was rendered useless by all the mud, and he hated the feeling of the raindrops on his armour - what did Hound mean he looked "cute"!?

**Illusion  
**Mirage wasn't very fond of Earth, or, by extension, it's holidays - so he didn't take too kindly to all of Hound's holograms as an "April Fools" prank.

**Indeed**  
Even in vehicle mode, their appearances clashed, but neither could be bothered to care about that.

**Ignite  
**Neither quite understood where their passion had arisen from, as they would never have considered each other back on Cybertron, but war does strange things, and they aren't always bad.

**Identical  
**Before he had revealed his crush, Hound used to practice talking to holograms of Mirage, but despite the perfect appearance, they just weren't very satisfying.

**Illusive  
**Hound was straightforward and easygoing, whereas the Ferrari was mysterious and uptight, but if anything these difference brought the pair closer together.

**Ideal  
**Other mechs liked to joke that the pair wanted to set an example of how to be a perfect couple, because since they had gotten together, it was rare to see Hound without Mirage, both smiling contently.

-_fin_-

**Did... did I do good?**


	13. MegatronXStarscream A

**Ugh. I admit procrastinating this chapter cos I really didm't think I could do it. I don't even like this pairing that much. At the very least, I can't ever see it happening canonically. As a matter of fact, I only read one story centering around these two that I really liked a lot. And as it were, the author of that story made this request. Go figure. Ah, well - I like to try everything once.**

**"Transformers" (c) Hasbro**

oOo

**Asshole  
**His wingmates had often wondered why, if Starscream thought Megatron was such a prick, the red seeker kept going back to their leader.

**Avarice  
**"Your greed will be your downfall, Megatron." "On the contrary, Starscream - I _always _get what I want!"

**Alien  
**The Decepticon leader had no idea what this feeling inside him was, and so tried to squelch it by berating the one at fault, Starscream.

**Answer  
**As second-in-command, he knew almost all his leader's strengths and weaknesses - so why couldn't he figure out a reason behind this latest development?

**Afternoon  
**Sometimes, other 'cons be damned, the two decided to take the day off and spend it in the leader's quarters.

**Anger  
**Starscream was disgusted with himself - he hated Megatron, so why did he find himself thinking of the silver tyrant's magnificent visage every waking moment?

**Alone  
**It occured to him one night that, if not for his leader's attentions, however kind or cruel they were, he'd be completely alone.

**Argue  
**"You're an idiot, Starscream," the tyrant muttered before devouring the other's neck, and Starscream, pinned against the wall, could barely find it in him at the moment to bite back, "We'll see who the idiot is when I destroy you!"

**Amaze  
**Megatron didn't like to admit being second-best at anything, but even he couldn't deny his hated lover's skill in the sky.

**Airplane  
**He knew a seeker's wings were sensitive - that's why he inflicted so much pain on them when punishing Starscream, and that's why later, he payed so much gentle attention to them in the privacy of his own berth.

**Armour  
**Some said if not for their colouring, Skywarp, Thundercracker, and Starscream would be impossible to tell apart; Megatron said those who said that were fools, because he'd always be able to pick Starscream out of a crowd.

**Antique  
**"You're old," Starscream taunted, "Yesterday's model," to which the elder replied, holding the taunter down with his legs, "you like my experience, you little whore."

**Angel  
**The seeker looked so innocent in recharge, it would have been disgusting if it weren't for the leader's equally-disgusting (in his opinion) emotions towards him.

**Arise  
**It was definitely different, yet very enjoyable, when Starscream decided to take their usual activities to the air.

**Adventure  
**Megatron liked to try new things, but his lover was such a poor sport, wanting only to do things the same old way every time, and dismissing his leader's sense of adventure as "stupid kinks".

**Awe**  
He wasn't sure if all Decepticons were programmed this way, but even through all his hatred, Starscream couldn't deny his leader's magnificence.

**Aftermath  
**He despised Megatron's painful punishments, but appreciated what inevitably followed.

**Apologise  
**Megatron never explicitly said he was sorry for tearing out his lover's shoulder in a fit of rage; still, the attention he payed to the healing wound when they next met up spoke much louder than petty words.

**Again  
**Once, as he onlined after an extreme overload, he was surprised to see Starscream staring him in the face, wanting to go another round.

**Absolute  
**It was a never-ending cycle of assassination attempts, beatings, and sweet, sweet interfacing.

-_fin_-

**I hoped you all liked that. I feel it was sub-par, but that's maybe because I was a little uncomfortable.**

**Unrelated, for news on my updates and (later on) exclusive content, check out my livejournal. There's a link on my homepage, or you can just search my username, ksiezniczka11.**


	14. InfernoXRed Alert D

**ATTENTION: I'm NOT taking anymore requests for this story! Questions can be asked in a review if you want, but you're much likely to get answers off my livejournal.**

**Yes, this one took long too... Oops... To be fair, I recently started college, and my honours course is just about killing me! I will try to be better about updating this, as well as all my other stuff (which is all, with a couple exceptions, almost done!), though I make no guarantees.**

**This chapter was GOING to involve either or Soundwave or Blaster (I don't want to spoil future chapters - but it wasn't both of them!), but in the end I decided to do Inferno and Red Alert. They're one of those couples who are just totally canon.**

**"Transformers" (c) Hasbro**

oOo

**Dream   
He had been mistreated by previous mates, and could hardly believe Inferno could be so strong and so gentle all at once.**

**Drug   
**Maybe it wasn't the most melodic sound around, but Red Alert couldn't help but be addicted to the fire truck's voice.

**Dance   
**"I don't want to," he had objected, but laughing, Inferno had swept him up in those strong arms and begun swaying anyway - and secretly, he'd enjoyed it.

**Deception   
**Everyone fawned over Red Alert after his glitch had acted up again - nobody even thought to ask about how insecure it made Inferno feel that the security chief had gone to Starscream.

**Deal   
**The Lamborghini wasn't a fighter, but he held his own on the battlefield pretty well, even when Inferno wasn't there to keep an optic on him.

**Dread   
**Inferno _said_ he loved him, but it didn't stop Red Alert from always being afraid the other would someday leave him and never come back.

**Dark   
**The fire truck teased his lover about the irrational fear, but didn't mind recharging with the lights on, as long as it made Red feel safe.

**Doorway   
**The Lamborghini was absolutely exasperated that Inferno wouldn't let him into the monitor room, the fire truck gleefully saying, "Not 'til ya gimme a kiss, Red!"

**Down   
**It was difficult for Inferno to kiss the Lamborghini, with the other being so much shorter, but that didn't stop him from doing it as often as possible.

**Date   
**Red Alert refused to admit that he was having fun being outside of the Ark, even if he did enjoy being with Inferno.

**Defeat   
**"I'm not like Firestar," he cried into the fire truck's chest, not knowing that Inferno thought he was fine just the way he was.

**Data   
**Try as he might, Red Alert just couldn't make sense of why his feelings for the red mech were so strong.

**Dependence   
**Maybe it was unhealthy for them to be so fixated on each other, but it'd be much worse for Red Alert if they weren't.

**Defiance   
**"I don't need you!" Red Alert screamed, knowing full well he was lying and wondering how he had come to need the other's approval so much.

**Definite   
**"I'm sorry..." Red Alert whispered, thinking he didn't deserve to be forgiven but accepting Inferno's kisses and kind "it's alright"s anyway.

**Denial**   
Firestar sat in her chair, confused as to why Red Alert had hung up on her - she had only wanted to congratulate her old friend Inferno on finding a nice mate for himself!

**Defensive   
**He was generally good natured, but when he heard others making fun of the security chief like that, Inferno just wanted to smash their smug faceplates in.

**Dangerous   
**Inferno knew what he was getting into when he began seeing a mech with a glitch, but his love of the mech called Red Alert overrode his apprehension about the glitch.

**Different   
**"So what we have ain't exactly normal," Inferno shrugged, patient as Red once again doubted what they had, "but it don't change the fact that I love ya, an' I always will!"

**Death   
**He was in horrible pain, but he couldn't help but smile serenely as he struggled to lift his hand to that beautiful face and say, "Inferno... you came back for me..."

-_fin_-

**If you aren't an avid reader of my work, then you may or may not know that Red Alert officially died in TF:TM, along with everyone else. They weren't even kind enough to give him an onscreen death, so I gave him one last spring, which I just totally ignored here. Anyway, other than a depressing ending, I hoped you liked it! (Even though I'm not very happy with it... Red Alert, I love you, but you're so hard to work with!)**

**Do you want to see Blaster or Soundwave next?**


	15. BlasterXTracks N

**Taking forever to update on this is beginning to become a bit of a trend, and for that I am sorry. But, you know, my actual stories and that crazy little thing called college are my top priorities right now. **

**Anyway, for this one, Blaster seemed to be the popular choice over Soundwave, and in my notes the requested Blaster pairing was BlasterXTracks. Which I think could totally happen, so... yeah.**

**"Transformers" (c) Hasbro**

oOo

**Never**

The boom box hoped no one would ever think them to be an item, but the secret was hard to keep when all he wanted to do was scream out from his feelings for the other.

**Nobody   
**"_I'm_ the best for you, Blaster," Tracks grinned maniacally as he ravished the tied-down tape player, "nobody else!"

**Night   
**"Sorry I'm late for shift," Blaster walked into the room, dazed and grinning, "I had a long night."

**Nonsense   
**"I'm _bored_," the blue complained, and Blaster merely smirked, knowing full well Tracks just wanted to bed him and would have to learn to wait.

**New   
**They'd thought that they had nothing in common, other than being new to the Ark's crew, but were quickly, thankfully, proven wrong.

**Naïve   
**"Fine, you want to know my secret? I've... never had a partner before..." and the red face looked so nervous admitting it, Blaster did all he could to make it as memorable as possible.

**Niche   
**Tracks never truly felt at home unless he was with the red Autobot.

**Neat   
**If there was one thing he never had to worry about with Tracks, it was their room ever being a mess.

**Nonchalant   
**It was getting incredibly difficult to concentrate on his work when all the blue car wanted to do was touch him under the desk.

**No   
**Tracks was so outgoing it was easy to forget how much he really needed to be assured.

**Nip   
**The two had danced around their feelings, avoiding each other for months, until one day they just jumped each other in the hallway, lust too much for either of them.

**New York   
**At first, Blaster had been a little jealous, til finally the Firebird just took him along and showed him what was so wonderful about the Big Apple.

**Nail  
 **"Primus," Jazz complained to Blaster one morning, "I'm happy for the both of ya an' all, but d'ya think fo' once you could try bein' quiet at night?!"

**Natural   
**"So tell me," the boom box smirked one night as they played, "are you a natural blue?" earning playful punches as he laughed at the other's huffiness.

**Nymphomaniac   
**As much as Blaster loved catering to the Firebird's insane whims, sometimes it took a lot to get Tracks to back off.

**Nuzzle  
** It was adorable, really, the way the blue mech cuddled closer to him in his sleep.

**Nonbeliever   
**"Do you believe in love?" Blaster grabbed Tracks, pulling him close. "Do you believe in this?"

**Nimble   
**It was all Blaster could do not to jump his mate then and there when Tracks' nimble fingers touched up his paint job.

**Noble   
**Because the boom box didn't mind the high-and-mighty act, Tracks felt free to drop it and simply be himself for once, and it was more than enough.

**Name   
**Most of his past lovers wanted him to talk dirty or play music or something, but Tracks merely requested, "Say my name."

-_fin_-

**Well, I certainly hoped you all enjoyed that, cos it gave me a hell and a half!**

**Soundwave comes next chapter, just so you know. I don't know how long the wait will be... you have no idea how hard these can really be, unless you've ever tried to convey a lot in just one sentence over and over and over, in which case you do... Thank you to all of you who still read this despite how much I fail at updating in decent time intervals...**


End file.
